The Most Boring Book Ever
by NICHA
Summary: Naruto finds the most boring book ever...


Title: The Most Boring Book Ever

Author: Nicha

Genre: Humor/Stupidity

Rate: T

Notes: Based off of when me and my friends were talking about the most boring book ever… and I wrote this a long time ago, but never got to doing anything with it… until today.

Summary: Naruto finds the most boring book ever…

-

-

-

"The Most Boring Book Ever…?" The blond boy said aloud, looking at the book in his hands. He looked for an author on the cover but there was none. Naruto grinned, "Well, it can't be _that_ boring- but I'll look weird reading this out here on the bridge." He was bored, and for once, no one was here to talk to him before training.

And so, Naruto bounded off of the bridge, swept through the village, and arrived back at his apartment. He kicked off his shoes at his door and went over to his bed, throwing himself over the covers. Might as well be comfortable if you're going to be bored, right? Naruto flipped the cover open:

"The-"

-

-

-

"Well, this _is_ unusual…" Kakashi said, looking at his attendance in shock, "Five hours late and no Naruto? Sasuke, go check on him," he said dismissively to the Uchiha. Sasuke glared, but headed off anyway.

Sakura was still looking around the area, thinking that the blond would suddenly pop out of nowhere in an attempt to surprise them. Well, they were surprised alright. But where was the mastermind? She tipped herself over the side of the bridge, checking the underside. No one.

Meanwhile Sasuke had made it to the apartment, "Idiot…" he said boredly, "Hey, Idiot, come out-" he saw the other on the bed, face down, and a pool of drool on his sheets, 'He's going to drown…'

On the bed there also was a book opened at the first page. Sasuke decided that he would at least see what Naruto was reading before he woke him up. I mean, if something in there was personal, he wouldn't want it being ripped away from him in the moment of revelation. Sasuke read the title:

"The Most Boring Book Ever… what the fuck?"

He looked over the cover again to find an author and a summary. There were none. So, Sasuke decided that he was going to find out what the book was really about. The brunet flipped the first page open.

"The-"

-

-

-

"You don't think they could be _doing_ something, do you?"

Sakura looked at her sensei in embarrassment, "Of course not, Kakashi-sensei!" She turned away and then flushed red, imagining what they _possibly_ could be doing. Then after shaking her head, she shouted out, "I- I- I'm going to look for them!" she stuttered, "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes come look for me!"

The silver haired jounin watched her with amusement as his student stumbled on her feet, hurrying to get off of the bridge.

She finally managed to arrive at the apartment after nearly tripping five times from distracting thoughts, 'I can't _think_ about those things!' her mind screamed. Sakura looked at the open door in silence though, 'Trouble?' suddenly shot through her mind. There was not a single sound in the room.

Gripping one of her kunai, she carefully made her way into the room.

"Sasuke?" she said tentatively, "Naruto?"

She shot around a corner, kunai held out in front of her and saw…

Naruto in a small lake, and Sasuke with a book in his left hand, half on the bed and half on the floor. The green eyed girl gaped before looking up at the ceiling in alarm. No one was there. Sakura took the book hesitatingly and looked at the title, "The Most Boring Book Ever…? What?"

The book was small and pocket sized, and Sakura felt curiosity gnarl at her stomach. Should she look at it? She shouldn't- if Sasuke and Naruto were both asleep then she shouldn't! Augh- what should she do?!

"The-"

-

-

-

"Oh, whoops, it's been an hour and Sakura's still not back yet…"

Kakashi looked up from his book and walked calmly over to Naruto's apartment, looking at the scenery as he passed by-

Hey, might as well enjoy life while it's there, right?

Finally he arrived.

"Hello?" Kakashi called in through the door. When he got no answer he frowned behind his mask, "Well I really don't like being ignored… they must be in trouble or…" he stopped and an odd expression washed over his face, "…busy…" Kakashi dismissed the thought and walked in and spotting his three pupils sleeping…

Together…

Literally.

A book was clutched in Sakura's hand and Kakashi took it away in a fluid movement, "And what is this?" he asked, placing his orange book into the compartment at his hip. "Hm- it seems to be a boring book-" he flipped it open and began to read, "The-"

-

-

-

_Four hours later…_

Naruto woke up, feeling a heavy weight upon his body. He groaned and saw a tall figure standing at his wall.

"This is one _interesting_ book you've got here, Naruto," Kakashi smirked, "So, how was sleeping with your team-mates?"

"…"

-

-

-

**EH, I'll just end this here…**

**Love, Nicha…**


End file.
